Love, Laundry, and the Power of the Zodiac
by KikyoKitty
Summary: Shigure goes on vaction, Yuki has a student council meeting and Tohru and Kyo are left at home alone with thier hormones taking over thier actions.


It had been a rough two years for Tohru. Her mother had died, she had lived in a tent, worked her fingers to the bone, and guarded a terrible family secret for the Shouma family. Her cheerful smile and accepting demeanor was in inspiration to all.

School was on break and the summer was hot and humid. Shigure and Ayame had decided to take an adventurous vacation on a whim, and when asked where they were going they replied wherever the roads will take us.

It had been a few months since Tohru had seen Kyo's true form, but by now everything was back to normal...

SLAM!

"You damn rat, you always think you're better than me!"

"I won't disagree to that."

"Let's see if you say that after I beat you."

Tohru was washing dishes, smiling to herself. _They'll never change, _she thought. Kyo and Yuki continued their argument as they walked in the kitchen.

"You spent four months training in the mountains and you still can't beat me, what makes you think you ever will?"

"Say that with your fists, filthy rat."

Yuki looked around the kitchen, spotting Tohru rinsing the dishes.

"Oh, Miss Honda, you look lovely today." Tohru blushed at the compliment.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Thank you," was all that Tohru could manage.

"Well I'm going out, I have a preparatory student council meeting to attend," Yuki said before stepping out of the kitchen.

Kyo was left standing there dumbfounded. Tohru glanced at him while he was fuming. She blushed again and her heart started pounding.

Tohru wasn't sure how their friendship had changed, but she could feel a difference. That night she saw his true form and accepted Kyo for who he was they had formed a strong bond.

"What are you looking at?" Kyo asked Tohru, still sounding harsh. Tohru blushed even brighter and started stammering.

"I, um, I wasn't trying to make you mad or anything."

Kyo's look softened, "Stop apologizing all the time."

"I'm sor- ok," she replied looking down.

Kyo looked away, "Forget it. You have any snacks made up?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I made rice balls," Tohru smiled and nodded. She turned to the fridge and Kyo sat down at the table. Tohru returned to the table with a plate of rice balls and sat them in front of Kyo. He picked one up, sniffed at it, then put it into his mouth. He finished and nodded at Tohru. She smiled and stood there watching him.

Kyo felt her watching him and looked into her smiling face. He blushed and stood up slowly, looking deeply into her eyes. He took his right hand and cupped the side of her face, letting his fingers intertwine with the velvety softness of her hair. Tohru's eyes widened and she started blushing furiously.

"You know, ahem," Kyo cleared his throat, starting again louder, "You know, we don't tell you enough how much we appreciate you here, but we really do." He looked away from Tohru, "I appreciate you."

Tohru glowed brighter and mumbled incoherently. Kyo gave her one last glance and sat back down on the chair.

"I, um, I have to finish the, um, laundry," Tohru said, rushing out of the room. She stopped in front of the dryer, taking clothes out and putting them in a basket. _What just happened in there?_

Tohru mechanically folded the clothes into neat piles. Her heart was pounding, thoughts were racing, and her cheeks were still hot with embarrassment. When all the clothes were folded she piled them back into the basket and took them out of the room, intending to put them all away. She walked past the kitchen and noticed that Kyo was gone and the rice balls had been put away. _Hmm, he must of went outside._

Tohru headed upstairs, basket in hand. She went into Yuki's room and laid his clothes on the bed. Next stop was Kyo's room. She opened the door to see a shirtless Kyo changing clothes. Her eyes grew large, but she couldn't help but stare at his muscled body and tan skin. Kyo turned and saw Tohru out of the corner of his eye.

"Wha-"

"I'm so sorry, I came in here to put your laundry away because I thought you were outside and I didn't mean to come in here when you were changing. Please forgive me," Tohru said hurriedly, bowing her apologies.

Kyo started at Tohru for a moment then walked towards her without bothering to cover himself. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her lightly.

"Didn't I say to stop apologizing?" Kyo felt Tohru tense under him like a wild rabbit about to bolt at any moment.

"Y-yes."

"Well then stop it."

Beads of sweat formed on Tohru's head. Kyo was watching Tohru's reaction closely.

"Do you have any idea how you make me feel Tohru?" Tohru shook her head but was unable to make a sound. "Would you like me to show you?"

Tohru looked at Kyo quizzical, "Show me? I guess that would be ok."

Kyo grinned at Tohru and took one of her hands and placed it on the front of his pants. Tohru gasped as she felt his bulging member.

"I really should leave, I'm sorry," Tohru gasped out.

"Do you really want to leave?" Kyo asked seductively. Tohru shook her head no slowly.

Kyo placed his hand on Tohru's chest and bent down to kiss her more passionately than before. Tohru tensed again but returned Kyo's kiss. Kyo ran his tongue across Tohru's lips, asking permission to enter. Tohru sighed at the touch, granting Kyo access to her warm cavern. Kyo slipped his tongue in her mouth and ran it across Tohru's tongue. She gasped but got used to the idea, playfully running it back over Kyo's tongue. Kyo took Tohru's lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it.

Kyo ended the kiss and looked at the beet red Tohru. Tohru stood there in awe at her first kiss. He laughed to himself, "You are so adorable right now."

"I, um, what was that for? It's not that I didn't like it, I just wasn't sure why you did it."

Kyo looked at Tohru standing there with one arm hanging down and the other holding her elbow. She was looking down at the ground and seemed so innocent. Kyo shook his head and blushed. _Why did I just do that? Tohru is going to hate me forever now._

"Tohru," Kyo sighed, "Tohru I shouldn't have done that."

Tohru looked up at Kyo with wonder in her eyes. "Kyo?" she started out softly.

"Yeah?"

"You can do it again if you want." Kyo's heart skipped a beat and a grin appeared on his face.

"Are you sure?" Tohru nodded her answer.

Kyo grabbed one of Tohru's hands and intertwined his fingers with hers, the other hand went to the back of Tohru's head. He tilted her head back and gave her a chaste kiss. He trailed light kisses across her cheek and moved down to her neck. Tohru let out little gasps through the process and Kyo felt himself grow harder.

"Tohru, I can't tell you how much I've wanted this for so long. I want you to be mine in every way."

"I don't know what you..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Kyo, but what did you mean?"

"It's hard to explain in words, I can show you," Tohru nodded again. "If you want me to stop let me know."

Kyo looked lovingly at Tohru. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but knew that he couldn't without turning into his furry feline form. Kyo kissed Tohru's forehead and she smiled. He grazed her lips with his own and went straight down to her neck. He bit down and sucked on her supple skin. Tohru let out mewling sounds and grabbed fistfuls of Kyo's orange hair. Kyo worked his hands to Tohru's shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly to gauge her reaction. Tohru was too lost in pleasure to notice when the article of clothing was removed from her body. Kyo tossed the shirt to the ground and released Tohru's neck. He stood back and looked at Tohru's body with a grin on his face.

"Beautiful," Kyo said. Tohru wrapped her arms around her body and Kyo shook his head. "Nuh uh, that's not allowed," he straightened out her arms then ran his fingers lightly down her back. Tohru shivered and Kyo noticed goose bumps on her arms. Kyo's hands met in the middle of Tohru's back and un-hooked the bra that was enclosing her perky breasts. He brought his hands to her shoulders, hooked the straps to his thumbs, and pulled his hands down Tohru's arms.

Kyo dropped the bra on top of the already discarded shirt, taking another look at Tohru. He felt his erection twitch in excitement and knew his hormones were getting close to taking over. Kyo's hands came up to Tohru's breasts and he ran his thumbs over her nipples, making Tohru nearly jump out of her skin. He played with her nipples until they were hard before he bent down to kiss one.

Tohru moaned her pleasure, "Oh Kyo," came out as a breathy whisper.

Kyo smiled at his progress and flicked Tohru's nipple with his tongue. Tohru's back arched and she felt herself growing wet. Kyo continued his ministrations with his thumb while he nibbled and sucked the other nipple. Tohru's body shivered in pleasure and was having trouble thinking straight. Kyo lifted his head from her nipple and looked up at Tohru with a grin. Her eyes were half closed, her mouth was making small pleasure sounds, and her knees were weak.

Kyo laughed at her current state. _Who knew the innocent Tohru could enjoy this._ "Tohru?"

"Y-yes?"

"Maybe you should sit down on the bed."

Kyo led Tohru to the bed, pushing her along by the small of her back. He laid Tohru down on the bed and kissed her lips forcefully before sitting himself on the bed. He continued to kiss her as he placed a hand on her knee and slowly started to move her skirt up along with his rising hand. Kyo massaged Tohru's thigh as he worked his way up to her center. He stopped kissing her long enough to see if Tohru would accept the invitation.

Tohru nodded, "I trust you."

Kyo felt the dampness in her panties before he started to take them off. Tohru lifted her hips so Kyo could slip them off faster. He threw the panties to the ground and brought one of his fingers to the opening of her wetness. He took the other hand and started massaging Tohru's breasts again. Kyo's finger slipped inside of Tohru and nearly brought her off the bed. Tohru started moaning and tried to get Kyo's finger deeper inside of her. Kyo could feel how tight she was and started pumping his finger in and out. Tohru arched her hips up in rhythm with Kyo's pumping and Kyo decided to add another finger. Tohru could feel herself stretch and grimaced. Kyo stopped his pumping again to bend his fingers in her insides. Tohru started to orgasm and Kyo felt her clenching around his fingers. When Tohru's orgasm was over he removed his fingers and licked them clean.

Kyo got off the bed and worked at removing Tohru's skirt. Tohru helped him with the endeavor and soon she was completely unveiled. Kyo looked at Tohru's white skin and luscious curves with appreciation. He straddled himself on top of Tohru and kissed her lips soon moving down to her neck. He trailed kisses along her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, and moved to her navel. He wanted to memorize every part of flesh he could find. Kyo lowered himself on the bed and rubbed the inside of Tohru's thigh, causing her to part her legs.

Kyo opened Tohru's legs more and kissed her leg where his hand had been moments ago. He moved his head in between her legs and started licking Tohru's insides. He darted his tongue in and out, then moved up to her clitoris. He licked around her clit then started to suck on the throbbing organ. Tohru climaxed again and her breathing grew heavier. Kyo moved back to her wetness and circled his tongue around her opening before lapping up her release.

Tohru was laying on the bed writhing in pleasure. Kyo climbed on top of her again and kissed her swollen lips, their tongues danced wildly as Tohru rode out her pleasure. She tried to embrace Kyo but he pulled back.

Tohru nodded as she understood but her body craved more. Tohru's hands found Kyo's pants and struggled to get them off. Kyo balanced himself over Tohru and helped her with the buttons. Kyo took his pants and boxers off in one swift motion, and soon he was also unveiled. Tohru started in wonder at Kyo's throbbing and swollen erection and took it into her hand. She felt the velvety soft skin and ran her thumb across the tip. It was Kyo's turn to moan as he finally received the attention he'd been waiting for. Tohru moved her fingers across his member then moved down to cup his balls. She returned to his erection and started to pump him up and down. Kyo could feel himself coming over the edge but he stopped Tohru.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Tohru. Stand up."

Kyo got off the bed and helped Tohru stand up. When she was off the bed Kyo turned her around so her back was facing him.

"Bend over," Kyo stated in a gruff voice.

Tohru bent over the bed and held herself up with her arms. Kyo positioned himself at Tohru's opening and slipped his tip in. Tohru gasped at the size.

"This will only hurt for a minute."

Kyo put his hands on Tohru's hips and pulled them back as he thrust himself in to the hilt, causing Tohru to scream in pain. Kyo took himself completely out before crashing himself back into Tohru. Tohru's scream turned into pleasure as Kyo settled himself into a steady rhythm. Tohru brought her knees onto the bed and leaned her head down on the bed. Kyo continued to use Tohru's hips as leverage as his thrusts came harder. Tohru started to cum again and again as Kyo hit her G-spot with every thrust. Kyo could feel her clenching on his erection and started to thrust faster. Kyo readied himself as he came inside of Tohru, riding his waves of pleasure. When Kyo's heart stopped thumping he pulled himself out of Tohru's body, causing her to collapse on the bed.

Tohru made room for Kyo on the bed and he laid down beside her without touching their bodies. They faced each other and looked into each others eyes. Tohru leaned over and kissed Kyo's nose, giggling as she did it.

"That was amazing to say the least," Tohru managed at last.

"Tohru, I can never tell you how much I love you and always have," Kyo said sheepishly.

"I think you just did," Tohru gave Kyo a smile, "I love you too Kyo."

Kyo smiled at Tohru before he felt his body begging for sleep. He took Tohru's hand and intertwined it with his before closing his eyes. Their bodies were spent of their energy, their hearts filled with love, and their minds were filled with satisfaction. The two lovers succumbed to sleep while they were holding hands, dreams of happiness overcoming them. The two slept better than they ever had before. They looked forward to starting tomorrow with each other, and waking next to each other every morning for a very long time.


End file.
